Of Haruno Sakura
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: Before all the crying, all the screaming, and all the bleeding there was Sakura. Sakura centric


**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own any of this!

**Summary: **Before all the crying, all the screaming, and all the bleeding there was Sakura. [Sakura centric]

**Authors Note: I got this from a fanfic I had read earlier!**

**~)~**

_**Of Haruno Sakura**_

**By: Kyuubi Shiori-chan**

**~)~**

Sakura was an average girl with not so average looks. Her hair was pink as a cherry blossom and he eyes were jades framed by thick lashes. Her skin was pale, a soft pale gentle on her looks. Even after all the wonders she had she was average.

_(There was no power hidden behind beautiful locks of hair and gentle betraying eyes like Ino who decieved the mind and bent the soul into a shell. No hidden weapons slipped behind a kind smile and bright blouse like Tenten who forged her existence in steel. Never was there a hidden strength behind kind words and bright white eyes like Hinata who forced herself to grow into a woman of the leaf)_

She was smart, brains unmatched in the classroom she confined herself to. Enough memory to recite the book of shinobi rules to you verbatim. She had just enough memory to learn the secrets of a woman far older than she and use them on the field of battle to save her friends from death. A large brain, set behind a large forehead.

_(Unlike the other kids with uncountable friends she was hated for what they wanted. While they had the friends and the popularity she had the grades. They all expected her to fail, to fall through the hole when it came to real life. And they waited with laughter behind a façade of kind looks and generous waves. When she didn't they realized it was because they waited and laughed that she succeeded.)_

Sakura had no kekkai genkai. No secret mass of hand signs to activate some kind of ability unique to her and her family. There was no special technique she could use to help her gain strength. She watched in envy at Naruto's blood red chakra pouring out of his body at an incredible pace to help her. Her blood boiled at the sight of Sasuke's Sharingan spinning like wheels around a black iris holding a blackened soul. Never once did she think they suffered for these skills. She just sat in the back and seethed.

_(Because it was always her that was being protected from bad guys, always her being picked up and pulled away. Always her being the damsel in distress instead of the knight in shining armour and she hated it, hated the fact that no matter how hard she worked she could never walk side-by-side with them. So when the Forest of Death tries to take them form her in the form of sound nins she stands up. She breaks from her tower and sets out to fight. And even then, even though she has given it every breath she can stand she is still protected.)_

She held her head up high though like Naruto and let her eyes speak like Sasuke. She walked right by the girls whispering horrid words while inside she breaks. Then she turns on heels worn with running and begins to run again. Her legs pound with blood and her head is beating with the sound of her heart. She ignores the words that spill from lips like poison, instead she runs from them. Maybe if she runs hard enough they will leave her alone she thinks. But she never once realizes she spent her whole life running and maybe its time to turn around and fight.

_(But she fears that if she fights she will die. Fear consumes her until she is no more than a girl running endlessly for a way out of this life she chose. But the life is hers and she has to face it. So after her boys leave, after one sets off to train while the other plays into the hands of a psychopath, she walks, does not run, into the Hokage's office. She stands tall; with all the backbone she can muster and asks for training. Not once did she falter in her decision. Tsunade takes her on as a child and moulds her into a kuniochi. Because kuniochi are not women, they are tools. And for the first time she is fighting for something, but she does not realize it; she does not know she has grown into the very thing she desired to be)_

A battle rages on, with screams and blood and evil and good and death. She is standing on the front lines with her blonde-haired brother in arms, hands glowing green with betrayal with eyes to match. Grueling hours pass by quickly, in a blur of blood she muses, there she sees them lying across from each other. Running over to them she gathers the last of her chakra, the chakra she should use healing her own fatal wound. Instead she bites back the voice and heals them. After they are healed, all wounds formerly adorning them faded back into perfection she allows herself a moment of peace.

_(Because no matter how much she got done there was always more. Never had she gotten a moment to herself and just enjoyed. So now she fell forwards, hair sprawled out like a halo, eyes blank with death. She has felt peace, seen death, and watched the pain that came. But for her there was no pain. Only bliss and warmth and silence, no noise or pain or cold night air to remind her that she still has worked to be done and no time to do it. She is happy she is there, enjoying it even. As the last of her thoughts leave she whispers to the warm bodies of the men she loves.)_

They are waking up, eyes weary and seen too much to be the eyes of teenagers, but they are. An odd weight is settled on their chests, as they look down to what should be their mangled bodies they see perfect skin and a broken girl. Her hair is long and lank, her eyes are shut in peace but they know if they opened them the sight would be blank and dull. Her skin is ripped and torn and _cold_, but theirs is healed and closed and warm.

_(And the realization that this angel they loved had saved them again. Saved them from death, but saved her from the pain. There is a smile set on ruby lips they never have seen. They guess it to be a sad smile, but they have seen her sad smile. No, this is a smile of peace, of a sacrifice unmatched through others. Their hearts break again and they begin to cry. They scream at her for being stupid, for saving the monsters no one looked at in fear of seeing something else. But they cry for their girl. For _their_ girl that is gone, just like the sakuras of myth.) _

They are next to her body as it is taken in; they are the first to arrive at her funeral and the last to leave. Their hearts grieve for the loss of the one person who saw them for what they were and still remained by their side. There are tears and screams. But neither can say they hate her, because no matter the pain they would have done the same thing for her. So instead they see her as much as they can.

While they stand in front of the black stone with a new name carved into it they think to themselves, not even speaking to each other because they know they are thinking the same…

Before all the crying they did, all the inner bleeding, all the screaming, all the betrayal, all the pain…there was Haruno Sakura; average girl with nothing unique about her. But she was also the girl with the big heart, the large brain, and the unrivalled ability to love.

And that was good enough, even for her.

--

**Ok, I felt so bad for writing this…ugh! Review please to make me feel better!**

**Don't cha think I use the term 'Of ____________' too damn much?**

**Lub,**

**Shiori-chan =3**


End file.
